


Warm bodies

by Metroland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Luke, Butt Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Michael needs his ass beat, Mind Manipulation, Nurse Luke, Shy Luke, Top Calum, Top Michael, Weed, art major calum, ashton drinks to much, ashton is cute and funny, but not really, calum and luke fluff, calum is kind of a dick, cool calum, michael is a bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metroland/pseuds/Metroland
Summary: College, a place were you find where your place is. And, for some reason Luke can't seem to decide if he wants to be with Calum or Michael.    "I'll teach you whatever you want, baby blue." Calum played. "This is college after all. A place to learn knew things."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, this is my first (kind of) story on ao3. 
> 
> I just want to point out that I am not a professional writer, and i never will be. I just do this for fun. With that being said, I do not have an editor, so my grammar is probably a little jank. But, then again it might not be that bad, seeing as how I've seen a lot worse. 
> 
> Also, in this story Luke is just a tiny baby who will rely on Calum a lot. Calum also feeds off how much Luke needs him, and he also wants to teach Luke what its like to live life out side of the box. Calum will open him up to a life style Luke hasn't even thought could be possible. 
> 
> Now, Michael is a problem. Luke's childhood best friend is jealous of Luke and Calum's relationship and well with his manipulating personality things can go very wrong. 
> 
> And Ashton is just a cute guy with tons of beer. 
> 
> To start, there will be weed smoking so I don't want to hear anything negative about it. I, personally, am a user and I don't find anything wrong with it. 
> 
> but please, enjoy and tell me what you think.

Luke Looked around at the grey brick walls. The room was small, just enough space for a bunk-bed, two desks, alongside two dressers. The new college student wasn't very fixed on the room, but it was going to have to work, at least for the next year. He knew the next year was going to be different living with a person he hadn't met yet, but that was what the best part of college was...or that's what people said. 

Luke felt like that was a lie, that meeting people was going to be the best part of college. The young college student knew the only reason he had friends in high-school was for the fact that he had pretty blue eyes and a nice smile. Luke was shy and sometimes a little weird, and if it weren't for Luke being really good looking he probably won't have had many friends. 

Living the college life was going to be a lot different for Luke. He was finally able to have that taste of freedom he had been craving for over the last two years. Aside from the monthly visit he wouldn't have to see his parents, meaning he could do what he wished to do. However, he knew he was going to somewhat miss being at home. Luke wasn't very good at keeping up on daily tasks, like washing his clothes or eating more than a bag of chips a day. Luke was going to miss his mother cooking and cleaning for him, but this was his time to learn and grow. 

He was glad that his parents decided to drive Luke to his new school so he could say bye to them one last time for the next month or so. Unlike most young adults Luke was very close with both his mom and dad. So as he looked around the four walls he would be calling home for the next year he turned back to look at him parents and smiled. "So, this is it." He let out, with a small smile on his lips. "Not as glamorous as I would have liked, but it's better than nothing." He joked, plopping down on the bottom bunk. 

Luke's dad, Andrew, gave his son a big grin. "I'm very proud of you, my boy. The next few years are going to be great for you." The older man bent down slightly and patted his son's shoulder. 

Liz, his mother, hadn't really said much knowing she would break down in tears in the middle of talking. "I'm going to miss you. It will be weird without you hanging out at the house." Liz was trying her hardest from letting her voice crack in the middle of her sentence. "Promise you won't get into to much trouble? No drugs, no unprotected sex," 

Luke rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing he wouldn't be doing either of the sort. "Mom, I will be fine. The worst I will probably end up doing is staying up all night while binge-watching Netflix." 

Liz nodded. "I know." She let out in a quiet voice, about to let out her tears. "I need to go out to the car. I love you, Luke, be safe." She rushed to say, before walking out of the dorm room door. 

Luke and Andrew both laughed, knowing how Liz worked. "You would think after raising you and your brothers she would be able to cry in front of you all. Seeing as how you three are the reason for most of her tears." 

"She's silly." Luke let out. "Make sure you let her know I will come home every month and call her at least once a week." 

"Will do." Andy let out. "So, do you know who your roommate is or is it a surprise?" 

"Uh," Luke let out, trying to remember who he was going to be rooming with. "I think his name is Calum. He's an art major. We haven't met yet, but we added each other on Facebook." 

"Nice, nice." Andy chimed. "Michael goes here as well, right?" 

Luke pushed his eyebrows together, squinting his eyes, pretending not to know the name. "Who is Michael?" 

Andrew scoffed, shaking his head. "You know, the tall kid who changes the color of his hair often? Used to be your best friend of sixteen years?" 

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Luke faked. "And even if I did it's not like it would matter. I won't invite him back into my life if my life depended on it." 

"You are ridiculous, Luke. That boy has apologized millions of times." His dad let on. "But, that is none of my never mind. You are basically an adult. You can befriend who you would like." 

Luke smiled. "Thank you for understanding." His voice slightly irritated. "But, not that I'm trying to kick you out or anything, I kind of want to unpack and take a nap before orientation." 

"Not a problem. Give your old man a hug." He held his arms open for Luke to embrace him. "Now, if I find out you are partying too hard and failing your classes I will not hesitate to kick your ass. But, if I also find out you are cooped up in this room all day and not partying some I will also kick your ass. College is meant to be fun, hard work, but fun." 

Luke chuckled grabbing his dad in a tight hug. "I can't promise I will party, but I will go out and do things and try to make friends. I'm not one for big parties." 

Andy kissed Luke's cheek before pulling away. "I know. You're a good kid." 

 

Luke actually hated the coloring of the walls in his room. It made him feel cold and unwelcome. Luckily, it started feeling a little more at home the more he unpacked, but he needed something, anything to make the room feel warmer. He waited for his roommate to get here before he decided what bed to take, but after three hours passed Luke decided to take the top bunk, always having the fear of the one sleeping above him peeing in the middle of the night. 

After he made his bed, Luke laid down feeling very relaxed after a long morning. Luke could feel his eyes beginning to get heavy as he looked around the empty room, wishing there was a lot more color mixed in the walls. He was about to fall into a deep sleep just as the big grey door was pushed open with force. It gave the young boy a fright, but he quickly calmed himself when he realized it was his new roommate. A sick ache set in the blond's stomach as he sat up in his bed, about to greet his roommate for the first time. Luke hoped he wouldn't make much of a loser out of himself and that they could be easy friends, but Luke was so shy it was hard for him to make friends with anyone. 

It didn't take long for Luke to notice Calum was a very cool, laid back kind of guy. The dark haired man sported a pair of black joggers and a grey shirt. Luke noticed he had his hands were full, so when Calum started struggling Luke started getting down from the bed. "You need some help?" He questioned quietly, his face getting a little red from having to talk with a stranger. 

With his sunglasses on Calum looked at Luke up and down before nodding a yes. "That would be great, actually. I still have a bunch of shit in my car I have to grab." A low grumble came out in an answer, as he placed two of the five bags he was carrying down. "Do you think you could help me get the rest of my stuff as well?" 

"Yeah, its no problem." Luke said, taking the last set off the bunk bed. "I'm Luke by the way," He let Calum know, grabbing the bag from the floor. 

Calum gave his a little smirk as he rose an eyebrow. "I know." But of course he knew, the school sent a notification about the roommates and encouraged adding each other on Facebook so they could be acquainted, and if Calum said he didn’t stalk the blond on he would have been lying. "You are already unpacked and chose the top-bunk?" 

Luke licked his bottom lip, setting the bag down on the bed. "Yeah, my parents helped me." He rambled, "You can have the top-bunk if you want, most people don't like the top so I just assumed you would want the bottom. But, if you want it, it's totally cool." 

Calum shook his head. "No worries, I don't mind where I sleep." He took a look around the room, which looked darker because of the shades he had on his eyes. "I know there is probably some kind of rule against it, but do you mind if I paint some kind of mural on the walls? It's boring as hell in here." 

Luke didn't really mind, he really hated the way the room looked. He shrugged. "As long as you take the blame for it if we get caught." 

"No problem, baby blue. No problem at all." 

Luke gave Calum a confused look. "Baby blue?" His lips gave a shy smile. 

Taking the backpack off his back Calum nodded. "Your eyes are brighter than my future." He simply stated. "Pretty color." 

It wasn't the first time Luke had heard a compliment about his eyes and it more than likely wasn't going to be the last, but for some reason Luke blushed, blinking a few times as he ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Thanks, I guess." His voice was quiet, as he ran his hand along the back of his neck. His movements showed Calum that Luke wasn’t a very confident person, which he wasn’t. Luke had no self esteem. 

 

Later that day Calum and Luke weren't really saying much to each other. Calum took his time unpacking his things while Luke spent his time surfing the internet. The room was really quiet, however the hallways were filled with loud shouting, and the sound of people running up and down them. Luke wanted to say something to Calum, but because he could hardly mutter a simple hello, starting a full on conversation was too much. And, Calum being Calum, he didn't really care about talking one way or the other. 

There was a loud knock at their door, making both college students look over at the door before it was flung open. "Hello, boys," A loud voice broke the silence of the room. "I am Ashton, your RA." 

Calum rolled his eyes, going back to unpacking his stuff, while Luke shut his laptop, not wanting to be rude to the guy. "Hi," Luke let out softly and tiredly. 

"I just wanted to come down and introduce myself. My room is three doors down. I'm here if you have any problems with any of the students on the hall, problems with roommates, and to make sure you are following the rules." 

Calum snorted, making both boys look his way. "We all know you are going to be at the same parties, drinking from the same keg." He let out, knowing that the RA’s only signed up to be RA’s so they could continue staying in the dorms while getting help with college fees. Calum knew that Ashton was going to be one of the biggest suppliers in the west-wing dorm for all of the under aged kids. 

Ashton let out a goofy laugh. "Well, duh, this is college. It is my job to make sure you are all in line, but I don't really care what you do. As long as you aren't doing anything to hurt yourselves or others do as you please. However, with that being said, I cannot physically see any drug or alcohol paraphernalia in your room. Like, I don't give a fuck what you do as long as I don't see it on this hall. Because, I can get in trouble and I can’t afford this school without being an RA." 

"I don't think you have to worry about the two of us. I won't keep drugs in our room, and I get the vibe that Luke doesn't even know what drugs are." 

Luke pushed his eyebrows together, looking over at Calum. "I know what drugs are." He told him simply, not getting that Calum was only teasing him. 

Calum nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Sure you do, baby blue." He bantered, turning his attention back to Ashton. "For real, though. I don't think you will have a problem with us." 

Ashton grinned even wider. "Good to hear." He said joyfully. "I really do encourage the two of you to explore the campus together, also you should come and enjoy the mixer the sophomores put on for you. It will give you a chance to meet some of the older students." 

"Mixer?" Luke let the word roll of his tongue as he got off his top bunk. 

"Mixer meaning a way for all of the students to very drunk without the staff knowing about it." 

Ashton laughed at Calum's words. "Basically. It will honestly be fun, even if you don't drink. People are surprisingly very nice in college...unlike the assholes in high school." He went on. "But, listen, I gotta jet, if I see you tonight, then I see you. If not, hugs not drugs." The giddy man said before he more or less ran to the next room.

Luke sat down on one of the desk chairs, looking at Calum who still had his sunglasses on. Luke thought it was somewhat weird, but then again, he didn't want to judge the darker boy. Calum didn't say anything to Luke after Ashton left, he only went back to what he was doing, leaving Luke to watch him for a few seconds. Luke, without realizing it, was really drawn to the way Calum's arms moved as he refolded his clothes and put them into the small dresser. 

Calum could feel Luke's eyes on him. "I can feel your eyes on me. You have a staring problem?" Calum knew that Luke didn't mean anything by it, but it was funny to him when Luke's face would get slightly red of being embarrassed. 

And, just like Calum thought, Luke's face got instantly hot. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was kind of just...day dreaming." He said, getting all flustered. 

Calum looked over to Luke. "It's okay, I was just messing with you." 

Luke nodded, his face still slightly red. "Why do you still have sunglasses on?" Luke asked. "I mean, we are inside and it wasn't that bright outside." 

"Ah, I knew this question would come up." He mumbled, taking off the glasses. "I got into a fight with my ex-boyfriend's brother and let's just say I can not fight to save my life." He let Luke take a good look at his eye. 

Luke winced at the purple color of his eye. "That looks horrible." But then, he kind of liked the way it made Calum look. It almost set off the whole bad-boy vibe Calum was trying to give off. It made him look tough. 

Calum nodded. "It hurts a lot worse than it looks, too." 

"It makes you look cool. Don't tell anyone it hurts and everyone will think you are the tough-guy of the campus. I mean, you kind of already have the attitude for it. Why not play it off?" 

Calum bite his bottom lip, giving Luke a grin. "If only I gave a shit what people thought, yeah?" 

"You don't care?" Luke asked, wishing he could be like that. He cared about what everyone thought of him.

"Not at all." He said. 

Luke pouted his bottom lip. "Teach me your ways. I care way too much." 

"I'll teach you whatever you want, baby blue." Calum played. "This is college after all. A place to learn knew things." 

And, at that point, Luke could tell having Calum as a roommate was either going to be the best thing about his college career, or the worst. And either way, he was pretty excited to figure out which one it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm not a professional, so please no hate...but then again if there is any I won't really care.

Luke didn’t actually think Calum was going to paint on the walls when he mentioned it. He kind of took Calum as the type of person who was more talk than play. With only knowing Calum for less than a week, Luke had this idea that Calum was just the cool, laid back guy who said what other people wanted to hear. Which, was somewhat true. Calum did have a refreshing personality but Calum really only ever said what made him happy. He didn’t care about anyone else and wasn’t going to start caring anytime soon. 

When Luked walked into to the room he instantly smelt paint. The first thing he saw was Calum on his knees, with painted up clothes on while he finished his work. Luke didn’t even take a second to look at the painting on the wall, but he fixed his eyes on Calum, who was so deep in his work that he didn’t even notice Luke coming into the dorm-room. Luke wanted to look away from the older boy, but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. The way Calum was moving his paint brush and the colors that marked up Calum’s skin made Luke want to watch him forever. 

And, he did...or until Calum pointed out his staring problem again. 

“I swear you have a serious eye problem.” Calum pointed out, not taking his eyes off his work. 

Luke’s little face began to grow hot as he took his stare off Calum and moved it to the wall. As Luke sat down he noticed that Calum not only painted a mural on the wall, but he in fact painted a naked woman on the wall. It was beautiful, laced with blues and purples, but Luke’s face grew even more red than what it was. “Why did you paint a naked woman?” Luke muffled out, ruffling up his hair. 

Calum was finishing up as he listened to Luke’s voice. He turned around, placing the end of the paintbrush in his mouth. “Do you not like it?” He asked, not really caring what Luke thought. 

Luke being the passive person he was shook his head frantically, hoping he didn’t insult Calum. “No, I do, it’s just...I don’t understand why you picked a naked woman. I feel like you could get into a lot of trouble for that.” Luke said, trying to cover his ass. 

Calum shrugged his shoulders. “I think the body of a woman is beautiful. Why not embrace the beauty and paint it on the wall?” 

Luke was slightly confused. “Aren’t you gay?” Luke asked, cocking his eyebrow in an upward position. Once he let the question slip his lips he felt bad, like he insulted Calum. “I mean, not that it’s a bad thing. Sorry if I offended you, you don’t have to answer.” 

Calum didn’t know what it was, but he found Luke’s awkward self very cute. He could almost smell the innocence coming off of his skin and Calum liked that. He also liked how Luke got embarrassed so quickly. “I am gay.” Calum let out, with an amused look on his lips. “But, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t find the female body beautiful. The body of a woman is very strong and I think it should be celebrated.” 

Luke wasn’t going to lie. He was still very confused by Calum. “You like females bodies but you are gay?” Luke sat down, folding his arms against his chest. 

Calum snorted at the confused kid. “Yes, Luke. Just because I find beauty in a woman's body doesn’t mean I want to fuck it. Just like I find a lot of guys good looking but I’m not sexually attracted to them.” 

Luke just shook his head, feeling embarrassed by the conversation. He may have not been a virgin, but the topic of sex was something Luke liked to avoid at all costs. It made him feel uncomfortable. 

The young blond began to take out his books from his bag, having his first night of homework and studying he had to do. He was kind of excited, having to do homework that was, because he was good at school work. One of the few things he was good at. 

Calum stood up from his knees, feeling a dull pain from being in the for so long. He took a deep look at his work, then sighing thinking it was good enough before turning his attention back to Luke. Calum wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, but he liked Luke. Not in the way that he wanted to be with him, only because they only just met, but Calum felt like Luke was a good person and he wanted to get to know him more. 

However, just like Luke, Calum had a hard time talking to other people. Not that Calum couldn’t or that he felt inferior to other people, he just didn’t like talking much. He had a hard time with saying the wrong thing and making others feel bad about themselves, and he didn’t want to hurt Luke’s feelings, knowing that it wouldn’t take much to scar the young boy.

He tried, though, against his better judgement. Calum plopped down on his bed and watched Luke for a second. “What are you majoring in, anyway?” The brown haired boy asked. “I don’t think you ever told me.” He finished, sucking in his bottom lip. 

Luke didn’t bother looking over at Calum, who was now spread out on his bed. “Nursing.” Luke said quietly, hoping Calum wouldn’t give him a hard time like most of the other people in his life. 

Calum smile, running his hands through his hair. “That’s weird, I’ve only known you for a little while, but I can tell you’d be a great nurse. You are soft and sweet, something everyone enjoys about a nurse when they are in the hospital dying.” 

Luke couldn’t help but smile at Calum’s words. “Thank you,” He let out, sitting in the desk chair, flipping the pages of his book. 

“Say, I’m going to order some chinese food, would you like some? On me of course.”

Luke shook his head, looking up at Calum. “You don’t have to spend your money on me.” 

Calum rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone. “Let me buy you dinner, baby blue.” 

The nickname made Luke blush. “Fine.” He agreed. “But, I’ll pay next time.” 

Calum just gave Luke a cool boy smirk. He tossed his phone to Luke, who caught it with a surprised look. “Its under Chinese. I want sweet and sour chicken, and you can get whatever you want.” He said while taking off his shirt. “I’m going to take a shower. My wallet is on my dresser, use the green card.” 

Calum knew that Luke was watching him walk away while he was shirtless; but what he didn't know was that Luke was having a hard time with it. He felt bad for checking out his roommate. He felt bad for thinking anyone of the same sex was good looking. 

 

Luke was actually excited for the Chinese food. It was one of his favorites and he hasn't had the wonderful food in a long time. Luke was almost done with his homework for his next class, and he waited on Calum. He hoped the older boy would be out of the shower by the time the delivery came so he wouldn't have to interact with the outside world. But, when there was a loud knock on the door Luke jumped, sighing as he got up. 

Luke regretted opening the door and ordering the Chinese. The small blond wasn't one to get mad often, but when he saw a tall, bright haired man with green eyes his jaw clenched tightly. Luke's worst nightmare was standing there in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to slap the pretty face. 

Michael, who used to be the best of friends with Luke was standing in front of him. It had been a year and a half since the two have talked and Luke wanted to keep it that way, however, Michael didn’t feel the same way. Over the last few months Michael tried to reach out to Luke and help him understand how Michael was feeling about his best friend, but the blond wanted no part in it. 

And in all honestly, Luke had every right to keep his distance. 

“Luke,” His name rolled so softly of Michael’s red lips. “I didn’t think you ended up coming here.” Which was true, seeing as how Luke excelled at school and got excepted into five different schools. 

Luke rolled his eyes, ignoring him. “Can I just have my food, please?” Luke wanted to be horrible to him, to yell and hurt him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Michael reached out his hand with the bag of food, handing it to Luke. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all summer. I wanted to explain everything, you know, talk things over.” Michael was really trying, like really trying. 

Luke’s heart was racing, wishing Calum would hurry up out of the bathroom so he had a way out. But, for some unknown reason he was taking hours to shower. Luke took the food, grabbing the bag tightly. “There really isn’t anything to talk about.” 

Michael sighed, because in his mind there was a lot to talk about. “There is, Luke, and you know it. We’ve been best friends since we were six. There is a lot to talk about.” 

Luke let out a small laugh, just as the shower shut off in the bathroom. “There isn’t anything to talk about. I’m not even sure why we are talking right now.” 

Michael was growing irritated with Luke and his stubbornness. “Luke, goddamn it, we have been best friends our whole goddamn life. And, you really want to toss it all away over nothing? I get it, I was an asshole, but I've apologize multiple times.” 

Luke's face went red from anger. “I don't think you understand what you did. You were the first person I came out to, you were the first person to call me a fag, and you the first person to make me feel like I was some kind of infectious disease. You are a crappy person. I want nothing to do with you.” 

Michael was about to come back with something to say but was cut off by Calum. The brown haired boy could hear Luke from the other side of the door. He didn’t want to listen in on Luke’s conversation, but when he heard how heated Luke was he could help himself. Calum also didn’t want to get involved with Luke’s problems, but that was something else he couldn’t help. He hardly knew anything about Luke, but from what he did know, he could tell that the boy was very passive, almost submissive. So when he opened the bathroom door and saw the redhead standing there with fire in his eyes he jumped in immediately.

“Perfect timing, I would say.” Calum let out casually. 

Luke looked over his shoulders with pleading eyes, while Michael ignored him. “Luke, I’m begging you,” Michael voice was grossly desperate. 

“You two know each other?” Calum motioned at Luke. 

“Hardly,” Luke backed away from the door and set the food on the desk. “You need to leave, Michael. I have things to do and none of those things involve forgiving you.” 

Michael scoffed, gritting his teeth from not getting his way. “This is bullshit, Luke. You’ll have to forgive me at some point in your life.” He promised, just before walking away from the dorm-room and down the hall. 

Calum shut the door and looked over at the skinny boy, who was sitting down. “I don’t know what that was all about or what he did but you don’t have to forgive him.” He just wanted to make sure that Luke knew he had an option in the matter.

Luke nodded. “I know. I don’t plan on it.” 

Calum sat down on his bed. “Ex-boyfriend?” Calum questioned, making Luke somewhat panic. The blond didn’t like others knowing he was gay. 

“No. Why would you say that?” Luke took his eyes off of Calum and started getting his food out of the bag. 

Calum just smiled to himself. “I can smell the sugar in your blood..” He said playfully. “But, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

Luke nodded. “Thank you.” He was thankful. Luke wasn’t sure he wanted to come out to everyone in college, scared of what others out think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments are welcomed! Thank you for taking your time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end. 
> 
> Let me know how you felt. Feed back is great.


End file.
